Isa
Isa is Aqua's "Number Two", alias being "Big Brother". His real name is Lawrence Eiseman. Isa is a wise-cracking criminal lord under Aqua's employ. A romantic interest between the two (whether or not the feelings are mutual is up for debate) is heavily implied, or he's merely just loyal to his boss despite constantly cracking jokes about her. He is known to be somewhat bisexual, or at least pretends to be. He has a sort of rivalry with Riku. Personality Isa is arrogant, snide, rude, and manipulative, but not without having a more violent reaction to those who dare to challenge him. He is a lot like Terra in the fact that he is not afraid to shoot first ask questions later, though he is loyal to Aqua in a way Terra was not. He can be a bit dense and agressive in the way he expresses his concerns and requests, often rejecting Aqua and her associates before they get a chance to offer initial feelings for anything he has displayed. He is an incredibly jealous person, and acts on those jealousies. He is not beyond sabotage, back stabbing, back-room deals, and manipulating his enemies to get what he wants. His most recent rival is Riku, who holds Aqua's immediate attention. He hates how Riku seems to have just waltzed into Aqua's empire and taken the only thing that keeps Isa there in the first place. However, under that cool, personable facade is a man who is constantly worrying about the safety of his superior. He obsesses over Aqua though the extent of this obsession has not been measured, and it has not yet been determined how far he is willing to lie, steal, and cheat for Aqua. He may seem manic at times when it comes to Aqua, but he keeps his feelings mostly to himself, only offering them to Aqua in the form of snide remarks, teasing threats, and sexual references. History Lawrence "Isa" Eiseman﻿ grew up in a more privledged part of New York, and grew up with Aqua, though they didn't live anywhere near each other. He kept in stride with Aqua, and often referred to her as his "Sleeping Beauty", poking fun at her serious nature when she studied. They became close friends, and he quickly formed an attachment to her, much like a stalker to his object of obsession. Through the years, Isa became a sort of bodyguard, protecting Aqua from local gangs, and throwing himself under the bus for her parents. He made sure to keep Aqua's secrets from them in exchange for her staying as innocent as she could. This deal quickly grew sour, and fueled bitter fights between the two that often led to Aqua storming off on her own, and Isa beating himself up for being so stupid. Isa went to the same university Aqua did, chosing a career as a doctor. He had wanted to help Aqua ever since she showed up for the first time beaten and bruised on his doorstep. However, he never got far in his studies, only being able to clumsily stitch together small wounds and tend to minor injuries. While in the university, Isa met Lea Conrad (who later becomes Axel in the Organization XIII). They formed a relationship that ran purely on hate, and destruction. They would commonly terrorize the townfolk for cheap thrills, and found themselves on the wrong side of the law on many occasions. Isa, being more daring and courageous would stick his neck out much farther than Lea, who would run at the first sign of danger. And, as a consequence, got expelled from school for illegal perscription drug possession and attempted murder. It was at this point that he turned to Aqua, though they still had bitter feelings for each other at the time. Aqua secured Isa a job as her personal bodyguard, and certified "bitch". But, Isa had seen what had happened to Aqua in order for this job to even come to him in the first place, and vowed to kill the man who raped her that day. This man gave Isa a warning, a brand mark, a gun, and a list of names, casting him off into the world with spiteful intent. From that point on, Isa had devoted his whole life to his job, which was protecting Aqua at all costs, and made many enemies throughout the East Coast. He has never apologized for anything he has ever done, though he regrets not being able to comfort Aqua in her times of need, and truly despises the gift she had bestowed upon him--the City of Brotherly Love, Philadelphia. For a long time, Isa had been cut off from Aqua, and was ecstatic that she had called him for help again. He sees this as his chance to make things right, but his old habits resurface often and he is having trouble expressing his love for Aqua. At the same time, he is trying to juggle his job, with his jealousy of Riku, and keep all of the sets ''he ''owns under control. He hates the criminal lifestyle he has and only wants Aqua to be safe. It's only a matter of time before he has to make a final decision. Category:Good Category:Aqua's Empire